


Mending a Broken Smile

by otakusalad



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Ace Visconti - Freeform, Adam Francis - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bill Overbeck - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Claudette Morel - Freeform, David King - Freeform, David Tapp - Freeform, Depression, Dwight Fairfield - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feng Min - Freeform, Jake Park - Freeform, Kate Denson - Freeform, Laurie Strode - Freeform, Legion - Freeform, Light Bondage, Male Tsundere, Meg Thomas - Freeform, Mentions of Suicide, Nea Karlsson - Freeform, Quentin Smith - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sad, Scars, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Reader, frank morisson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakusalad/pseuds/otakusalad
Summary: ***IMPORTANT: Just wanted to make a clear warning, that there will be mentions of the reader attempting suicide and mentions of self harm in this story. If you don't like this, or it bothers you, I would like to advise that you don't read this story. If any of you actually struggle with this sort of problem, I'd like to offer my help and comfort. Thank you for reading!***Y/N has been taken by the Entity after trying to take her own life. After she learns the basics of the trial from her fellow survivors, she meets the masked man who was supposed to give her her first death. Slowly and surely, she become's his first and only obsession.





	1. Chapter One: New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own interpretation of what the Dead by Daylight realm would be like, and will be heavily based off of game-play elements. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Y/N: Your Name, H/C: Hair Color, E/C: Eye Color, S/C: Skin Color, B/T: Body Type, (___): Fill in the blank! 
> 
> I will make sure to try to keep the abbreviations updated throughout each chapter if anything changes.
> 
> This if my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy! There will be a lot more Frank/Reader stuff that happens next chapter. Not sure how soon the romance stuff will happen, I'd like anyone's input, really. But, I do know there will be romance and eventual smut in future chapters. Thank you so much for reading.

The H/C haired girl tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Sad eyes gazed into the mirror before her, a fatigued sigh escapes her lips as her fingers play with the cool edges of a sharpened kitchen knife.

It just wouldn't end. The unnerving murmurs she heard, the sorrow she felt, it's like something was trying to pull her in. Maybe there was a better world beyond this life. A door slams, and she nearly drops the knife, but quickly regains her composure. Her mother was home, and she needed to put an end to it quickly. She pulled her sleeves up, The S/C skinned girl revealed the old scars she had left. She had it all planned out, there was nothing stopping her at this point. Perhaps this would be what would end the ache burrowed in her heart and felt overwhelm her as each day passed by. The dull gurgle of distorted gibberish grew louder in the girl's poor head, pulling her in more. It confirmed what she wanted to happen next. With her heart beating hard against her chest, she was sure this is what she wanted. A deep breath, a blink of an eye, and the knife was already carving frantic wounds into the girl's forearm. New cuts formed over old scars, these would be her last. Desperately digging in, heavy pools of blood were spurring out and she saw her vision go hazy. A final gasp and cry, and the unforgiving wounds she left bled out, but she still planted more into her thighs before she completely blacked out. 

This was the end of life as Y/N knew it, and what the murmur she found calling you was actually an evil that took her sad, pitiful soul, and tricked her into His realm. Y/N would come to learn this, but at the moment she was confused. After she opened her eyes, she was in a world she didn't recognize. Shooting up from her position, she sits up and frantically pull her black sweatshirt off her sore body and stands up. Gasps come from the back of her throat, why was she alive? Deep purple scars sealed over the wounds that she left not even a moment ago. What was going on?

Y/N looked around in fear, why wasn't she dead? Or was this what death was? Is this the afterlife? She stumbled through the forest, confusion evident in her woeful expression. The air was crisp and cold, but something about it also felt lukewarm. It sent a shiver down her spine. She wandered endlessly for awhile, that was until she spotted people. Thank God! She ran until she reached what looked like a campfire. They all looked up at Y/N, a few of them looked annoyed, but most looked as though they took pity on her. A dark skinned girl with kinky curls in her hair stood up. "Looks like Jeff isn't the only new survivor around," She mumbles. A bearded man giving you a head nod, he looked just as confused as her. The glasses wearing girl looked back to Y/N, "Hi, I'm Claudette."

Brief explanations were given, several of the other survivors giving their input and advice on what was going on, but even some of them seemed unsure. All she knew was they all looked just as lost as her, but they also were much more experienced. Words like the Entity, trials, killers, hooks, generators, and most important to them, survival came from them. "Basically," A brunette haired boy who was known as Dwight, chipped in, his had over his mouth as he looked around. "You're in a hell of a place. You will need to finish generators to escape the trials the Entity puts you in. But there's plenty of killers here, but don't worry there's only one per trial. We'll teach you and Jeff the ropes around here, but be warned, it sucks," He said, and Y/N couldn't believe it. They all acted so casual about this. Shaking her head, she asked, "But what if I die?" 

Dwight gave her a reassuring smirk, but in his eyes he looked sad. "Then you just reappear at the campfire," All of the other survivors looked just as bitter as he did, but no one said anything. Y/N couldn't believe this. She had to be in a coma, "This is impossible," She nearly cries, sitting down against grass covered ground. "What if I don't want to go?" She questioned miserably. Dying over and over again? As impossible as it sounded, she didn't want to deal with it. A beanie wearing girl stifled a dry laugh, "I'm afraid you don't have much choice in that." 

Y/N and Jeff locked eye contact, and they both knew they were completely screwed. "What do you mean by that?" She asks, but before anything else is said, Dwight, Claudette, Jeff and Y/N had thick, black fog crawled up their legs. "What's going on?" She asked as the girl she would come to know as Nea looked at her with sympathetic eyes, "Like I said, there's no escaping the Entity." And with that, she felt her body being pulled in and grow light. When the black mist disappeared from around her, she was somewhere new, somewhere even more unsettling. 

Snow slowly danced down the sky and it was freezing out here. Y/N could see her breath in the air as she scurried around the area, until she saw a generator. "You've got to be kidding me," Her voice shakes as she felt herself grow overwhelmed and tears build in her eyes. No way was this happening, it was impossible, right? She questioned it so many times, but how could you deny the cruel reality of fate as it stood in front of you, generators, hooks, and just a small amount of chests were scattered among the snowy region. But, where was the killer? That would be the only thing that could really confirm this, right?

"Hey," A voice whispered and Y/N nearly fell over. She looked over, it was just Claudette. She panted a little, sighing in relief. "Jesus Christ, Claudette. You scared me," And then you see Jeff come from behind her as well. "Sorry," Claudette apologizes, grabbing the E/C eyed girl, but as she looked down at your heavily scarred arms she shot up a look of sympathy and smiled, "Let's show you and Jeff how to fix a generator so we can get ourselves out of here, huh?" Y/N nods in response, kneeling down and starts to help Claudette and Jeff.

"Thankfully, the Entity is kind of an asshole and although everything here looks like the real deal, some of it isn't so perfect. So, the generators are a lot easier to do than what I assume real life one's would be, so let's get going, right?" As she explains the procedure, Y/N realizes she was right. The snow didn't even melt, everything was just cold and dreary here. The hooks almost looked fake, but she could tell they were sharp. The piston's on the generator moved in an unnatural way, and you caught on quite quickly, not without messing up though. As the B/T framed girl looked over at Jeff, she saw despair throughout his emotions. "What's wrong?" Claudette questioned him, seemed as though Y/N wasn't the only one who caught on.

"I recognize this place, that's all. Don't worry about it," And in response, Claudette nodded, "That's not entirely uncommon, many of the other's here have to-" But Jeff cuts her off, "No, really! It's fine, I don't have fond memories here to begin with. He looks at Y/N and her arms, a blank expression dripping from his face as he asked her, "Hey, how'd that happen?" Making the girl frown in discomfort, blowing the generator in distraction. The dark skinned girl comes the Y/N's aid and gives a polite smile to Jeff, "Don't feel like you have to answer anything," The bearded man apologizes soon after Claudette, you and him finish the first generator. Seconds later, the sound of a second one being completed fills the air and the three of you go in search of Dwight. "Let's split up. Y/N, go find Dwight, Jeff and I can work together and we can get generators done more efficiently that way. Better that we're not all together if the killer finds us."

Jeff and Y/N look at Claudette in fear, but she gives reassurance. "Y/N, you picked it up pretty quickly, I'm sure you'll be fine. The killer hasn't even come for us yet, he could be new, just like the two of you." Both of them nod, but Y/N feels uncertain. "I'm rooting for you," Claudette smiles, walking away with Jeff until it's official, Y/N was alone.

She wandered around looking for a generator, but soon she heard Dwight's screams ripple throughout the icy air. Not only that, but it sounded close. Quickly, Y/N creeps into the large building, hiding behind a worn out sofa. She heard her heart beat grow louder, this is what the survivors meant when they said this was the Entity's way of warning you that the killer was nearby? Louder, louder, louder, her heartbeat was thudding against her chest and that's when she saw him, a man wearing a hood and what appeared to be a homemade mask. Knife in hand and he turns to face Y/N. She gasps, holding her hand over her mouth, but she realizes it, she's seen him. And although he didn't look as terrifying as some of the other killers she's heard of, she still jumped out of the window. This is not happening! 

She ran and ran, never was she the athletic type, but she sure as Hell was now. Looking behind her, the man was closing in closer and closer, arm extended in the air, but just when Y/N thought she was doomed, he stopped and made what sounded like an annoyed, painful grumble. It wasn't the end, though. After recovering he was after her once more, no mercy, right? The killers were evil, and the bloodlust was becoming too much for the masked man as he chased Y/N around the snowy area, and he ran slightly faster, and slightly faster, and... Now he was up to speed with her. A colorful palette was before her eyes, this was her opportunity! She swiftly slammed it down, making the man groan aggressively and stomp the palette down as though it were nothing.

Fear struck her core as she tried escaping the man, so much that she ended up slipping on the soft snow. She gnawed her lip in frustration as she attempted to get up, the snow wasn't even wet and yet she slipped. Two more generators sounded off, this was it, huh? Desperately getting up, she felt the sharp blade get embedded into her shoulder. Y/N cries out in pain, loudly, and the adrenaline kicks in now more than ever as she runs in a mad dash. Zigzagging around what could be called wooden jungle gyms, she crouches down and hides, seeing that she has a good distance between him and her. Palettes really did do justice.

Had she lost him? The heartbeat that was heard loud in her chest now grew quiet, and she sneaks off to a small shack, what other's had called, "Killer shack." Y/N holds the wound the masked man had left, and damn it hurt. She was ready to look for Claudette, who could hopefully offer her aid, but just as the thought crossed her mind, she hears Dwight scream and a dull clash of what she could assume is him being pulled out of a locker. In the far, far distance, she hears the sound of rusty metal gushing though muscle and bone, and a loud, agonizing scream emerge from the timid man. 

She had to help him. Quietly, she walks through the land and up to the hook, crouching and looking around to make sure the killer was nowhere in sight, ah, yes. She lifts him up and off the hook with a huff, she definitely wasn't the strongest person. "You need to find Claudette so she can teach you how to heal yourself, she's the only one that's able to teach people how and I need to focus on healing myself at the moment," Dwight says with brutal honesty, which Y/N could respect if it weren't for the fact her life was on the line. But, then she had to remind herself, it was more likely that she would have to suffer with dying over and over again.

A sad nod is given to the office attired man, and she hears the last generator being repaired. Dwight grabs Y/N's wrist and smiles, "Looks like we can find an exit gate and open it, wasn't too bad for your first trial, huh?" He smiles, his mood changed suddenly, but it would quickly be changed back and Claudette's pained scream is now the one to haunt the air. "Huh?" Y/N panicked but Dwight was quick to respond. "Fuck!" He stops healing himself, grabbing Y/N and begins to quickly run. "The entity gave that bastard the ability hurt us enough to put us into a dying state after the last generator is repaired, fuck us! No use in trying to heal unless we find the totem that holds the power he granted him for this trial. No way am I looking for that right now," Y/N pulls back slightly as they reach a gate, "What about Claudette?" She asks nervously, not wanting to leave someone behind. "If you want to look for her, that's up to you, but I'm not doing it." He says as he starts to open the gate. 

"Please?" The H/C haired girl asks as her hair frames her soft, desperate eyes. He looks at you, almost as to say he was giving in. "Yeah, yeah. Okay, like I'd actually leave her behind," He grumbles, "I'm more experienced with hook rescues, how about you look for the totem? It should look like it's lit with the candle beneath it. It'll probably have some weird voodoo energy shit like everything else around here, go hurry!" He demands as the sound of Claudette being placed on the hook ques and Jeff arrives at the exit gate. "Do you need me?" He asks, but Dwight looks unsure. "Perhaps you could help me rescue Claudette?" He asks, and of course they were leaving Y/N alone... Again.

With no time to waste, the hunt for the totem began. It surprisingly didn't take too long to find, she only passed one dull totem and then she found it, no one could mistake it for any other totem, this was the hex totem Dwight was talking about, and Y/N was quick to begin disassembling it. What Dwight didn't warn her of, was the loud sound that came with taking it apart. It sounded like thunder.

Y/N's new friend, or whatever you could call a companion in the fight against death, sounded like she was successfully taken off, and the area grew silent for a moment as Y/N began to walk away from it all. This was all so surreal to her, and she was looking forward for it to end. But, to her dismay, she began to hear the killer draw near, passing her and hitting both Claudette and Dwight to the ground. Jeff had already left, and Y/N watched as he picked Dwight up first, placing him on the hook and what appeared to look like supernatural spider legs appear out of nowhere, engulfed him into a piercing trap, and he was dead.

Y/N was confused, she thought each survivor had two warnings before the final hook had given death. Did she wait too long for Dwight to unhook him? She must have, and guilt filled her. She shouldn't of made him stay. No worrying about that right now though, because you still had the chance to save Claudette.

Claudette crawls to you slowly, pain in her eyes, "Please, hurry," Y/N begins to heal her and once she is lifted the curly haired woman from the dying and into the state of being able to walk, they began to walk back to the gate. "So, I don't need to learn how to heal myself if I just want to heal others?" Y/W whispers the question, and Claudette nods in response. "You only need to learn it to heal yourself, I'll teach you when we're at the campsite. Don't worry," As the two girls look at the gate, they realize that the killer was guarding it, but wasn't aware of their presence. They made a dash for the other gate, but that was their mistake, what would make the mad man notice them as he picked up after them in a frenzy, first hitting Y/N, and then Claudette. What was this? Why weren't they downed? Neither had been fully healed, but as they begin to separate. 

Another pained cry was heard, and Y/N knew Claudette was downed, and whatever came over her, made her decide to chase after the downed body before she was even picked up. "Wait!" She shouts desperately, she wasn't going to let another one of her comrades die on her watch. Such a bold move for someone during their first trial, wasn't it? She began healing her and Claudette whisper-shouts, "What are you doing?" Under her breath. The killer has a smile roughly painted onto his mask, and he looks at Y/N, tilting his head as he puts his knife into the air, about to plunge it into her but she is so close finishing mending her wounds and lifting her from the dying state. "Kill me, not her," She begs, finishing the heal, shoving Claudette away so she can escape. Giving her a grateful nod, Claudette sprints away at the speed of light, leaving behind the frantic girl as the man plunges his hunting knife into her side, sending Y/N to the ground with a yelp, small cries coming from her body. 

Putting the blade into his pocket, he picks her up and she closes her eyes. She's prepared to die, she'll reappear at the campfire anyway, or so she was told. Isn't that correct? But, it doesn't stop her from feeling her heart beat so hard that it nearly begins to ache. A soft noise is heard, and it sounds very unfamiliar. Why wasn't she on the hook yet? As the noise grows louder, she feels her body get thrown to the ground and spots the familiar black fog emit from what appears to be some sort of hatch. She looks up at the man who gives her a menacing stare, what was she supposed to do? Her body was frozen in fear.

He gives her a light nudge with his foot, but Y/N does nothing as she stares up at him with fear. He grumbles, picking her up once again. What was going on? Does he not know how to hook someone? He had already done it to Claudette and Dwight, what was his problem? 

Y/N's mind was filled with demented thoughts, this was such a confusing time. She never thought trying to put an end to her life would put her some place far worse than all of the pain she went through from the abuse her father put her through. This isn't what she wanted, all she wanted was for the emotional turmoil to end. But, as she thought up more and more tragic scenarios, she was dropped to the ground with a hard thud at the exit gate. Before she could say anything, the man said something, much to her surprise.

"Get the fuck out of here, I'm not taking free kills. I don't care if I'm new," He growls, he voice deep and just slightly raspy. "Huh?" Y/N squeaks in surprise. She was told the killers couldn't speak, what has changed? "Huh?" He responded, but then he shook his head, "Get out. Now," And with a rough kick, Y/N was pushed behind the supernatural barrier where she was forced to crawl into thick mist as she felt herself jolt back into what was now to be known as her safe spot, the campfire. 

She gasps in a panic, looking around at everyone who looked at her. "Thank you so much, Y/N!" Claudette grins, throwing her arms around her. "I think it's good that we have someone who's truly altruistic around here," She coos, "How about I teach you the art of healing?" She grins, but Y/N just gives a soft nod in agreement before talking to Dwight, her hands clasped together in attempt to hide her arms. She really wishes she wouldn't of taken her sweatshirt off. "U-Uh, Dwight..." She says quietly, his head snapping to her, but he remained wordless. "I-I'm sorry!" She loudly says, flustered. "I didn't mean to get you killed..." She sadly apologies, looking at her lap. In response he blushes, but then quickly covers it up and says, "Don't worry about it, it happens sometimes."

Amidst all of the excitement, though, if you could even call it that, Nea and tough looking man named David eyed her over. "So, Y/N?" Nea was first to ask, "How was your first trial?


	2. Chapter Two: Two-Faced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support, I appreciate just the fact you took the time to even try reading my work. I will try to upload regularly and I appreciate your input. I will try to keep this paced well, and try not to bore you! Thanks everyone.

It had been some time since Y/N was taken to the Entity's realm of despair and never-ending suffrage. It was as though she was stuck in fate's cruel limbo, never truly alive, never truly dead. She has met various of the killers other survivors had taught her of. What was once a man that now uncloaks himself by the ring of a bell, a doctor who's twisted smile and abilities caused widespread screams and shocks that drove everyone mad, and even a being who placed muddy phantasm traps onto the ground with the tip of a finger. But, even after any of these instances occurred, she had yet to learn the pain the torturous feeling of being placed on a hook even once, to be left to hang time and time again.

The first time she was hooked, it was unexpected. It was by who she thought at first was the man behind the mask who had granted her a safe escape once before, until she realized the man had breasts and a feminine sound to her breathing and agitated growls. 

Y/N had never known that, although killer's had their own past and territory that correlates them, that they didn't stick to just those specific areas. So, when she was called onto trial in a place full of corn and looked as though it were a farm land, she was expecting the rippling noise of a chainsaw and the disfigured form of a deity. The other survivor's had warned her of him before, and how he was able to down you in just one blow with the chainsaw. So much information had been given to Y/N, it was hard to process it all. After time had passed as she worked on a generator with the fellow comrade she knew as Feng Min, she felt her heartbeat grow louder. No chainsaw, not yet she thought, only to have her thoughts interrupted as she felt her body being pulled off a generator. Fear instilled her, and she began fighting against them with all of her might.

She had normally been so cautious, as to avoid getting hooked. It had worked so far, for the four or five trials she had been placed in. She had been so careful to avoid the line of site of the killer, why had he acted so calm this time? And then it happened, she felt the piercing pain of a hook being forced between the tendons and muscle of her back, exiting through the sensitive skin of her chest. A loud sob escaped her lips as she brought her hands to the exit wound. Looking down at the culprit who did this through tearful, blurry eyes, she felt shock as she saw the outline of the man (or so she thought) who spared her once before. But what was she to expect from a murderer that had been placed on the entity's playground? 

Unlike most killers, he just stood there, staring at her. That was until she realized it wasn't him, it was a woman. She looked oddly similar to him, very similar in fact, but this was obviously a woman. Angry, jagged breaths escaped the masked lady, until she took off in a sprint to find other survivors. Y/N didn't know what to do, she had never been on the hook before. For all she knew, Jake was out sabotaging hooks and Meg was probably staying put on a gen, as was Feng Min. She grabbed the top of the hook, trying to get herself off, but pulling only caused her more harm than good, and she saw the entity's talons form in jagged, sharp scepters. Before she could further her stage on the hook, Jake had come to her aid, unhooking her with expertise. 

Taking her hand, he lead her away from the scene, to a safe corner where he could properly hear her as Meg was being chased by the killer who was much faster than her. He began to heal her, and warned her quietly as he spectated the twisted game of tag and hide and go seek in front of them. "Just to warn you, chances are you'll never be able to pull yourself off of the hook. My best advice for you, don't even try unless you enjoyed dying before you came to this realm. Trust me, you may come back to the campfire, but it still hurts." His hushed but cynical tone sent shivers down her spine, and she nodded in response. He was right, as terrifying as it was, death's hold on her would be painful. It was the first time, and she was sure it didn't feel great in an other-worldly domain either. 

She followed him into the corn field surrounding the Entity's interpretation of a home, and into the home they went. "There should be generator here, somewhere," Mutters Jake as he lead the girl upstairs. He was right, after all he knew the map much better than Y/N did and they sat in front of the generator and began their work. It was the last one, Feng Min was an expert and completing them and Meg was doing a fairly good job at chasing the killer. Overall in the trial, Feng had been hooked twice and Meg once. They did a good job at saving each other, and Y/N would never understand how they were so calm about things. Sure, they felt fear as well as she did, but the thought of that hook being driving through her body again made her shudder. The area where a gaping hole once was, was expertly healed by Jake. A dull ache was there, but she hoped for the best.

It wasn't long until they heard the sound of their heartbeat grow louder, Y/N took this as an opportunity to hide in a locker as Jake hid in a different room. The generator had been so close to being finished, but they knew they would have to wait until the killer was gone to do anything. A minute passed, and the heartbeat began to grow fainter. Y/N took this as an opportunity to leave the locker before crows could begin to gather and reveal her position. But, much to her dismay, intense pain filler her body for a moment and she let out a scream as she exited the locker. What had happened, what was going on? 

It was a huge mistake, and the thumping noise in her chest was growing large once more and she was now faced with the morbid woman who had planted her knife in her once before. The blade entered her soft flesh it she emitted a loud yelping scream, and fell to the ground. She couldn't get up, why? Had the locker left her exposed? It was the only explanation, but one that didn't make sense to her. It must of been an ability the killer possessed that she had never known of. The killer was definitely human, at least in body, but she never heard her speak like she had heard the man who wore the same clothing as her did. In fact, she never heard another killer speak after that.

It was at this point, Y/N realized she wasted her time thinking and not enough time fighting and now her vision was filled with boards and the red light the shined through them, followed by the vision of four hooks placed tightly together and the E/C eyed girl was placed on the one in back. There it was again, the pain, the intense sensation that left her crying on the hook as the wicked woman took this as her chance to plant her knife in her once again, before heading up the stairs. Then she saw it, the Entity's arm extending and nearly piercing through her, but she caught it just in time. It was slowly becoming stronger as she fought against it. As the loud blare of the final generator sounded, Feng was already in the basement, taking Y/N off of the hook.

Without hesitation, the two began to run, but to their surprise the killer was awaiting up on top. She took Feng down with one shot, and then went after Y/N as well, pulling her off of the window and tossing her down on the ground beside the Asian who's petrified eyes glanced over back to her. They were both on their last hook, and they knew what was awaiting them, or so they thought. 

Feng looked as though she was going to try getting up, but then it happened. The vicious lady before them lunged her knife into Feng's forearm. A disgruntled whimper escaped the raven haired girl's lips and she tried shoving the killer back as she fell back onto the bottom of the stairs. Planting her hunter's knife into Feng, the killer yanked her back with no remorse. Feng looked back at her in fear, but before anyone could even blink, the blade was planted into her her chest, dragging it's way down her abdomen and filleting her open as though she were an animal. Mortified, Y/N began crawling away, a desperate attempt that would do nothing for her.

"Why are you afraid?" The woman laughed maniacally, repeating the process that had just been done on Feng. "I have seen your scars, if you had the nerve to do that to yourself, this is nothing!" She taunted, planting the blade into the H/C haired girl's chest, ripping her open as though it was a game. Y/N had nothing to respond with, was she right? Depression had made her so numb to everything, and now that she was placed in the Entity's world, what could be changed? "Pathetic," Mocked the woman as she ran away from the mess, leaving Y/N alone to her thoughts as she bled out.

Her and Feng looked at each other with dying eyes, their guts dripping out of them and blood soaking the floor. Y/N's eyes filled with black mist, and she knew she'd be taken back to a safe place, at least, for a moment of peace.

Upon arrival to the campfire, Y/N and the other survivor's discussed the trial. They started talking about how the killer had more than one identity, the other survivor's describing their experiences with them. "I saw one of them with pink hair! She seemed nervous, and we all got to live that round. I almost felt bad for her," Kate's Southern accent dripped. Y/N and Kate had actually grown close as time passed, she was one of the sweetest people she's met there, and it was unfortunate that they had to meet this way. She felt the same way with Claudette. "Yeah, well one of them has a skull looking mask, he tunneled all of us. He was kind of bad, but he did manage to get the three of us," Bill intervened, gesturing to Adam, Quentin, and Laurie. 

"The other lady got me, Y/N, and Feng," Meg chipped in, Jake looking relieved that he actually escaped. "Yeah, none of them were as bad as the girl wearing the hoodie," Feng mumbles, looking scarred as she holds her stomach. "Y/N and I got murdered, she didn't even bother sacrificing us to the Entity," The porcelain woman complains. Nea looks at Y/N with a sly smile, "Was that your first time receiving a Mori?" She asks, making the timid B/T framed girl shift uncomfortably. "I think it was my first time dying here in general," She mutters, all of them nodding in sympathy. "Impressive, as much as we'd like to tell you it gets better, it doesn't." Nea admits, and everyone seemed to agree. "She sacrificed me, though, just to please the Entity a little bit I think, but all of those guys are fucked up," The braided lass said to finish the conversation about killers performing Moris and survivors.

Adam decided to contribute to the conversation, "I saw Legion written inside their territory, it must be what they call themselves," He hums, thinking back onto the trial he had with Tapp, David, and Ace. "The hooded got us all, didn't he?" Ace admits, thinking of how high pressure the trial was. "He was pretty good, definitely someone we all need to be careful of," Tapp warns, David nodding in agreement. "I don't think we even got one gen done." 

"We must of been lucky, then. Jeff and I got to live, he must of gotten better," Claudette recalls, looking at Y/N and Dwight. "I thought you said you only died today, Y/N," Dwight looks at her, intrigued. "Did you forget?" He asks, but Nea shakes her head, "You don't forget getting killed, though. Not for the first time," Her icy blue eyes gaze at Y/N. "What even happened during that trial? You saved me and offered to kill yourself for me, didn't he hook you?" The chocolate skinned girl inquires, but Y/N just shrugged. "He kind of just, let me go," She says, but all of the other survivors laugh at that. "Let you go? No one ever just lets you go, you must of just fought against him hard enough and wiggled off." Jake snickers, shaking his head at Y/N's words.

She nods slowly, that wasn't at all how she remembered things, but now that they said that, it did seem ridiculous. "Yeah, that must of been what happened." 

As conversations between the survivors continued, Y/N gazed down at her arms and the woman's mocking words echoed throughout her ears. Who was she to be bummed out? She wanted to die once, why not die again and again and again? It's a punishment she deserved, right? As much as her parents hated her, they're probably struggling with money without her there. Nothing good ever came from her, did it? "I think I'm gonna take a look around, I've never really ventured around the place," Y/N announces quietly, everyone nodding as they have done the same before. "Just don't go too far, you might get lost and you won't find your way back until you go into trial or and either escape or die," Bill informs her, "Either that, you might run into one of the killers if you go too far!" Claudette exclaims. Y/N looks at her curiously, she had never thought of that, where the killers go after a trial ends.

"Really?" She asks in confusion, Dwight is the first to nod. "Yeah, I mean you have to go pretty far, but it's as though all of the areas the Entity puts us in during trial can be found here. Usually we just reappear here, probably to save time, but if you really wanted you could probably look around the realm. The killers can't kill you hear, but they will try to hurt you, they just can't do significant harm." These guys really did know their stuff, and Y/N just nodded in appreciate, "Thanks, I'll remember that," She hums, looking back into the woods. It was quite eerie, and she felt her stomach flip as she looked into the blackened night. "Worse I ever get was a slice to the arm, kind of as a warning to fuck off from my territory, courtesy of Trapper," David says, pulling up his sleeve and revealing a deep scar. "They can't do anything worse than that, though. The Entity would probably punish them and down them for good, It likes us too much to have us be goner's for good. Our pain and suffering is like food for the sadistic fuck, It probably likes watching us get toyed with by the killers too much for us to actually die."

It made sense though, this being must of thrived off of pain and fear. What better way to do that then giving deities with malicious tendencies to do what they'd like and end the lives of those who fight to live over and over again? Pondering for a moment, Y/N decided to finally ask, "Then why go out there?" Bringing a smile to Kate's face, "Cause sometimes these guys will drive you crazy!" She jokes with a smile, making a small smile form on Y/N's face, one she hasn't felt in a very long time. She felt Dwight's gaze on her, and quickly looked at him as he looked away just as fast. "Also, you could find things to sacrifice to the Entity. Or new clothes to wear, there's a lot of random things to find in the woods that the Entity must have left all over. "It's nice to be fashionable before you get stabbed to death," Feng jokes, playing with a plaid skirt she found a long while ago. "Or you could always find an offering that can help us go to a place that we don't entirely hate, like Coldwind Farm, the corn is pretty great when you're trying to hide!" Claudette gleams. "My favorite map is the indoor one with multiple floors," Kate pitches in, making a few of the survivors groan. "I hate that map," One says, and then they all begin to discuss their favorites. 

During the chaotic discussion, Y/N takes this as her cue to leave, "All right, thanks for the advice. I won't be gone too long," She says flatly, waving quickly as she scurries off. As they wave goodbye to her, and she was sure they all had some sort of run in with a killer outside of trial, but she was definitely hoping she could take a peaceful walk without having to deal with that. Perhaps, if she was lucky, she could even find a sweater to cover all of the dark purple scars that riddled her arms. 

As she walked, she created a bit of distance and the light of the campfire grew dim as she was walked further and further away. She felt a cool breeze brush against her skin, sending a shiver down her spine as she looked around the woods. The further she ventured, the more to be found. Mostly junk, but she did manage to find little trinkets and whatnot strewn across the realm, it was almost peaceful here, but it was still quite eerie. It made her just a little uncomfortable. It was at this point, she couldn't see the campfire anymore, but she'd like to think she knew her way back. The further she went this direction, the colder it got, and she saw soft snow dancing across the sky, perhaps this was her time to go back to the campfire, but she dropped that thought when she saw a chest. Maybe it had something useful?

All common sense was dropped and she began rummaging through the chest, hoping there would be something to cover the unrelenting lesions she left on herself. After a short amount of time of rummaging, she finally fount something to cover herself, a jet black turtle neck. Perfect. She began to put it over her B/T figure, clinging to her in all the right places, but the tightness made her uncomfortable as she was not comfortable with her figure. Better than the white tank top she had been wearing prior, so it would have to do for now. As she quietly sighed, she heard the sound of something moving out in the snowy horizon, and she was ready to call it quits and leave.

She stared off in high alert and slowly stood up, at least what she was wearing something that would perhaps camouflage her a little more? High waist black skinny jeans, a black turtle neck, and black shoes. Perhaps it would of been better if she was in the forested area nearer to the campfire, but at this point, she had realized she was wearing all black against the white canvas of the snowy ground, the moonlight not doing her any justice. It was time to go, and she began to quickly walk away. Maybe it was nothing, the Entity's realm did have a thing for playing with the mind's of survivors, and out of place noises weren't uncommon. Perhaps, it was even an animal? There could be animals here, there were crows after all. Maybe one of them broke a branch.

As Y/N met walked off, the black of the forest grew closer and closer, and she had never been so happy to enter the dark. As relief flooded over her, it was soon broken as she took her first step back into the woods and away from the snowy terrain. She heard breathing, but where was it coming from? She looks behind her, but there was nothing. Was it all in her head? 

Although it wasn't allowed for survivors to get killed by killers outside of the trial, it didn't make it any less terrifying. She frantically looks around as she walks faster, the breathing coming closer as she lost sense of where she was going. Far in the distance, she could see the twinkle of the campfire. It was far, but she could make it if she ran fast enough, or at least she hoped. Before she could do anything, she felt her waist get grabbed and her body get shoved against the wide trunk off a tree and she gave off a small yelp. Before she could even scream, a hand was placed against her mouth firmly and she forced her eyes closed, trying to push away whatever was pinning her against the hard surface.

"What are you doing out here?" A rough, deep voice questioned in a demanding voice, making her eyes open out of surprise. "H-Huh?" Y/N voice muffled against the hand, her breath abnormal in pace as she panicked. Her eyes met with the familiar mask, it was him again. The member of what she newly discovered to be called the Legion. Attempting to push his hand off of her mouth, he pinned her wrist a wrist against the tree, the other still struggling. "I'm not going to hurt you, just don't scream," He commands, loosening up just a little. He was very strong, but he had yet to hurt her even though he very well could have, which gave her reason to nod her head in agreement. Her body stayed trembling, and she hugged herself in fear as he looked down at her. 

This was a confusing situation, she knew the survivors mentioned seeing killers outside of trial if you ventured too far from the campfire, but she wasn't expecting to actually see one, not this close, and definitely not him. All she could think of was his female companion dragging her knife into her skin and letting her bleed out as her guts spilled out. She couldn't feel safe, not right now. Perhaps never in this place, "I asked, what are you doing here? You were in my territory so I suggest you leave," He growls, but Y/N gives him a skeptical look, "That's what I-I was trying to do... Before you grabbed me," She defends herself quietly, making the man stand up straighter in response. "Well, it's dangerous out here, so go before someone else gets finds you," The masked man looks away, arms crossed as Y/N's trembling ceases, but only slightly as he twiddles with the hunter's knife. He had a weird energy to him, and his body language made her nervous, as though he would strike her at any time. 

"Yeah, r-right, things like you are here," She reminds herself out loud, trying to slip away as told. Apparently, he didn't like the word choice she used, and planted the knife in the tree right beside her head within a fraction of a moment, "Don't forget who has the control here, little girl, I'm being generous, take it or leave it, but don't call me a thing," He bellows, striking fear into Y/N's heart as she urgently nods. He was write, she needed to be careful of what she said and the way she acted around any killer, in or out of trial. What would happen of her if she ended up killed out of trial? Gone for good, back at the campfire? Sent to a place much worse than this? She didn't want to think of it, and although she knew he was the one with the strange behavior right now, she had no right to question him any more than she already had at the moment. He took the knife out of the tree, wood splintering out of it as he did so. 

Placing the knife against her lips, he tilts his head, eyes glowing a burning red from the small holes behind the mask, "Obedience, that's more like it. As my obsession, I can't have you getting killed off for real, you're vital for me in trials," He snickers, knife indenting slightly harder into the skin of her bottom lip, bead of blood pouring out as she whimpers and jerks back, hand on her lip. "Catch you in the next trial," He promises, sticking the blade into his pocket and walking away from her as she slouches back into the oak. "Don't forget," He says as the distance between them had grown, looking back at her. "I won't go easy on if we're in trial, last time you were just lucky I don't take things for free," He grins, finishing off their conversation as he left to go back to his territory.

Obsession? It would seem that Y/N would have more to learn as she made her way back to the campfire. Seems like there's a lot to learn when if comes to surviving in this Hell. She wiped her lip, a bitter sting from the fresh wound reminded her that she needed to be careful. But, for whatever reason, something about the mad man behind the mask, made her slightly less frightened than the rest.


	3. Chapter Three: Confessing to the Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/A: Your Age.  
> Thank you for reading. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't an instant update, but I am ever so thankful for the consistent feedback and love I've been receiving from my readers. I appreciate every single one of you.

Y/N felt her tongue swipe over the quickly healing mark that the member of, "The Legion," Had left on her lip. During some time, she had also learned what it meant to be a killer's obsession from none other than her very informative acquaintance Laurie Strode. "In trial, he will do his best to use you to his advantage, he can become faster from the strength of his blood lust, if he kills you off it will affect the speed of our progress throughout the trial, and if we do manage to complete all the gens during the trial, he can smack you down and perform a Mori on you," She informed the girl with a disturbed look in her glossy blue eyes. "But, chances are he won't be able to do all of these things in one trial, perhaps not even one. It all depends on how much he pleases the Entity and what gifts of power the Entity grants him, he can use any power he wants," Laurie begins to pull a shiny object out of her pocket, what appeared to be a sharp piece of stiff glass. "I found this on trial when I have been obsession, the killer named Michael, I knew him in my life before this, never expected him to turn up here, but when he picks me up I'm able to escape once per trial if I stab him with it," She explains, a sadness lingering in her eyes. Y/N looked at her with an expression of sympathy, "Interesting, if survivors find stuff like this on trial, why doesn't everyone try to stab the killer with it?" She questions, Laurie nodding but also shrugging as she did so. "I honestly am not sure, other survivors have tried, but it just made the object in their hands crumble to dust. It may be the Entity's way of protecting It's food source, or should I say, the killer's on the trial, as he does for us when we're off trial."

"Shit," Laurie murmurs, black fog creeping up both her and Y/N's leg. "Speaking of the devil..." The blonde exasperates, both of them being dragged down to the Hell known as a trial. The other survivors were right, as much as she had wished it weren't true, she would never get used to the feeling of dread that went along with being sucked into a trial, and as much as time felt like it dragged on in this place, nothing would ever prepare her for the Entity's unrelenting hunger pulling them back in. With that said, they were pulled into the land that she had actually recognized. Perhaps she was becoming as informed as the others? Her and Laurie had been talking separately from the other survivors, a small distance away from the campfire. She wondered who else would be here. Her heart pumped as she looked around, what looked like snow was spread across the land. Ah, but she now knew she didn't have to expect any of the Legion members to be here, for all she new it could of been the Nurse she had met awhile back or the Doctor, or so the other survivor's called them. 

It was strange, and oddly quiet. Too quiet, but she decided to shake off those thoughts and continue on. Who could it be, she wondered. As many thoughts consumed her mind, she saw Laurie in the distance, her eyes wide as she ran towards Y/N, "I think we're the only one's here," She mumbles as she began to work on the generator with Y/N, causing her to mess up by mistake. "What? What do you mean?" She asks, working with her frantically in hopes to finish it quickly. "Yeah, well... It happens sometimes. It won't be the first, or last, but... Maybe it's when the Entity just wants a snack," Laurie jokes halfheartedly, the sound of the generator going off. "Don't worry, I don't think I've heard the killer yet. If we just stay immerse, we could make it out. I think we only have to do two more generators and then we can make a swift escape," Laurie offers a comforting smile, before adding. "If the killer gets to me first though, and we have finished a generator, I want you to take hatch," Her hands reach to tuck a strand of hair behind her hair, "The killer will probably camp me if it's just us, try to bait you and whatnot, I'll just give up," But to this, Y/N was quick to shake her head no. "I would do the same for you, Laurie. Please don't give up, I care more about you escaping than myself," She was frantic to say, a small blush spreading across her face as Laurie gave her a skeptical look. "That's sweet of you, but we'll see. I'm hoping we can both escape this time," She smiles, Y/N nodding along as they both separate themselves to find a generator.

Within the ski lodge, Y/N adventured and explored a little bit, looking around the area. As she searched for a generator, she found a shiny object on the floor. It was sharp, and maybe she could use it as self defense. It looked to be metal, and she tucked in in her pocket for safe keeping.

Finally, she found a generator dead in the center, and thankfully all she could hear was the sound of silence as she progressed through fixing it. One-third of it completed, then she was halfway, and finally... She hears Laurie call out a sound of pain, and then when she finally completed the generator, Laurie was on the hook far off in the distance. She had to help her, and although she could see that she was trying to get herself off the hook and if not that, just die, Y/N knew she had to do something. The people around her were so kind and helpful, some more than others, but nothing would stop her from saving a life if she could. She didn't care if the killer was camping her fellow survivor, she wanted to do something to help. So, she ran off to her hooked friend, and to her surprise there wasn't much of a heartbeat to hear as she pulled her off the hook. Although she had been at the second stage towards death, she was determined to help the girl survive. "T-Thank you," Laurie says with a tired voice as Y/N healed her. The girl nodded in response to Laurie as she finished up the healing process, "Who was the killer?" Asked Y/N, but before Laurie could even response, the pants and breaths of a sprinting Legion member followed by the loud sound of her own heartbeat were heard as both of them separated. She barely caught a glimpse of them, but something told her it was definitely the man she encountered the other night.

Laurie definitely wasn't someone who was good at wasting the killer's time, she was more so someone who stayed hidden and helped the team out. To Y/N's dismay, she saw Laurie go down in the distance and get picked up. With a glass shard in hand, Laurie went to stab the masked man that Y/N slowly tried to go familiar with, only to watch the object break down into nothing, the man shook his head. The blonde woman definitely wasn't his obsession, either that Laurie missed the exact spot she was supposed to strike on him, and it was seconds later that she was put on the hook and put to her death. Y/N felt startled as she watched this, even if she didn't want to admit it, nothing would ever calm her down from watching her friends be put to death as the Entity's hold on them crushed them and took them away. 

She let out a shaky sigh, staying low as she started to search for the hatch. The man in the grey hoodie always sent shivers down her spine as he committed heinous acts against her friends, killing them without a single thought or regret. But then again, that was all killers. If she died today, it wouldn't be the first or last time a killer took her life, but then again, one thought would always cross her mind. Killer's would be punished by the Entity too.

Perhaps it was only a thought she had to comfort herself, but Y/N so badly wanted to believe that here was good in everyone, even if they weren't to be trusted. She didn't doubt that some of of them enjoyed it, but she also wanted to believe others were just doing their job to please the Entity so they didn't get sentenced to whatever punishment the Entity had in store. Of course, that was only wishful thinking, and she had realized she had been spacing out too long as the man looked at her with a twisted expression, charging towards her as she began to run way. "I told you I wouldn't go easy on you," He exclaimed as she ran away from him, wordlessly throwing down a palette. He tilted his head, heading towards her with a full sprint as he vaulted over the palette, a pained whine escaping her lips as he gouges the knife into her side. She vaults over the window inside of the ski lodge, a mistake she regretted immediately.

Y/N would never know how other survivors just vaulted over the windows so effortlessly, because she found herself landing on her face as she done so herself. As she attempts to get up, she found herself being picked up by the masked deity. "W-Why?" She cries as he held her closer in his powerful arms, "Wouldn't you like to know," He grumbles as he carries her. As she struggles to escape his grasp, she remembers the piece of metal she had found in this lodge earlier on. Taking it out of her pocket, she lunged it into his neck, startling him enough to let her go. She held onto the wound in her side as she ran away, small whimpers and cries leaving her mouth as she ran away. The hatch, where could it possibly be?

"Hey, Y/N!" The cynical man calls out as she ran into the killer shack, stunning him with a palette. A bewildered look crossed her face as she turned to look at him, "How do you know my name?" She questions, creating space between them. He hadn't broken the palette yet, and just stood there, giving her no reason to run quite yet. She looked at the small wound she had left in his shoulder, the faintest amount of blood seeping through the fabric. In a twisted way, she had felt sorry for what she had done.

"The Entity," He says blatantly, of course. "Let's us all know a lot about all of you," He sneers, beginning to break the palette. Y/N shakes her head with fear in her eyes, the killers always made her feel scared, but there was something about the man chasing after her that didn't sit well inside of her. She would like to think that she was getting a hang of stunning him, but each time she did she felt sorry when he let out a distressed grunt. She didn't like hurting anyone, or anything, and she knew that probably made her crazy, but she also wanted to survive. So that had to count for something, right? 

"I think it's cute how much you want to help your friends!" He calls out breathlessly, it sounded like he was mocking her, but she ignored it the best she could, zigzagging throughout the rocky terrain. "I also know you don't care much about yourself," He hums, looking at the palette between them, making Y/N's face snap towards him in curiosity. "I saw those marks on your arms, don't think putting on a long sleeve shirt can prevent me from seeing what I already saw."

Y/N looked away from the man, "Who are you, then?" She asks, giving up all hope. Nothing mattered at this point, soon enough she'd run out of palettes, and she'd be put to death anyway. It was like any other trial, so maybe she could get answers now. And if not, she could always just die, and for some reason she didn't really care, although the fear was evident in her heartbeat as her eyes turned glossy with warm tears.

"You want to know my name, or my story?" He asks, twiddling with the knife in his hand. Y/N looks away, her E/C eyes sulking as she didn't expect a serious answer. Why would she, though? He didn't have any reason to give her a serious answer, and she didn't blame him for it either. This was all so pathetic, she was so pathetic, was she not? Her thoughts sped through her mind and she almost didn't hear the man mutter under his breath as he broke the wooden protection between them, "Frank," He said firmly, too closer at this point for her to run as he rammed her body against the wall behind them. "Not going to get much more out of me, at least, not in this trial," He spoke, and even though she couldn't see behind the mask, she was certain he was smirking. 

He held the knife against her neck, tilting his head, "Give me a reason," He announces firmly, blade pressed firmly against her as he slowly drags it down, but not hard enough to draw blood. "What?" She nearly cries both hands around the hand wielding his knife as she tried to push him away, a weak attempt.

"Give me a reason to live this trial," He sounds more irritated this time, but the confusion in Y/N grew stronger as well. "I-I don't know," She says honestly, trying to escape his hold even though she knew it was pointless. He laughs at her, putting the blade back into his pocket. "Thought you said you wouldn't go easy on me," She mutters, making him laugh even louder. "Who said I'm taking it easy? I'm just taking my time with you," He responds, his body pressed tightly against hers at this point. "I can tell your heart is beating fast, you're scared of me, aren't you?" He teases her, maleficent intent dripping from his lips. It all seemed like a joke to him.

"P-Please..." She begs, she's not sure why. Feeling his body against hers made her uncomfortable, and she didn't want to feel trapped here. She didn't care if she lived or die, at this point she wanted it to be instant. He brings his hand to his pocket, taking the blade in his hand, arching it back as though to strike his final blow. "That's more like it, you want me to kill you?" He asks, tapping his foot as Y/N looks at him with a frightened, tear-filled expression. "Answer me," He says, lunging as the knife hits the siding of the wall.

This was her chance, and she wasn't going to waste it. She began to run, the opening was there and she was taking it. "Oh, a smart one!" He snickers, his pose carefree but dangerous as he began running full-speed ahead toward her. The soft hum of the hatch was in the distance, and she was almost there. Was this what being an obsession was like? Being harassed before finally being killed off? She didn't want to know, and as she stood over the hatch, she was about to jump in right before he stopped.

He was a safe distance away, but that didn't stop her from being any less afraid. "I'll admit, you deserve to win at this point, bravo," He mocks, clapping his hands as he took one step closer, stopping as he notices Y/N flinch. "If you want to know more about me, meet me off-trial," He offers, staring at the H/C haired girl with a menacing posture. "Why... Why w-would I?" She stammers, crouching over the hatch, unsure if she should take her chance now or see what more he had to say.

As easy at it would be for him to kill her, she was still so curious on what he could possibly say or do after the trial. It was dangerous, but she looked at him as she awaited his response. He shrugs, looking away from her as he thought of a good thing to say. "I don't know, why would you? But between you and I, I definitely think you will," He chuckles, withdrawing his weapon and sitting on the ground. "Now, don't waste my time. Escape now, we can talk later," And with that, Y/N took no time in disobeying his orders, and left trial, thick fog leading her back to the campsite as she felt her stomach leap from the fall. 

She gasped as she entered the campfire area, what could be called her new safe space. "Y/N! Did you make it out?" Laurie was quick to question upon her arrival, Y/N nodding wordlessly in response. "Good, good..." She smiles, noticing the exhausted expression on Y/N's face. "Something you need to talk about?" The young woman asks, making Y/N think through everything that just happened. She shook her head, taking in a deep breath. "No.. I think, I think I might," She was unable to form words correctly at this point, she didn't know why this man had such an effect on her, or as she now knew him... Frank, was it? But she was thinking over the words he last said to her, something about him drew her in, but she felt so afraid at the same time. The power he had over her was terrifying, but she gave up hope long ago. "I'm going to go on a walk, anything you want me to look out for while I'm out there?" Y/N asks, but Laurie shakes her head in response. "No, it's fine, be careful while you're out there," She grins. Y/N nods, but she already knew what she was about to do was risky.

As she waved goodbye to her acquaintances, could she call them friends at this point? She felt butterflies build in her stomach, what was wrong with her? Why was she walking away from her safety to talk to a man who could murder her effortlessly, and no one could do a thing about it? Whether it was right or wrong, she knew she couldn't stop herself. She was just too curious. "Y/N," A singsong voice bellows as she reached the familiar snowy area, two large, rough hands grabbed her B/T biceps and pulled her back onto the ground, causing her to yelp as she fell onto the dry leaves. Back against the ground, she turned her head as she felt her heart beat uncontrollably. 

"I knew you'd come," He chuckles, only slightly muffled by the sound of his mask. "What is it?" She asks, the trembling of her voice didn't go unnoticed by the masked murderer as he lays on his side, closer to her than she expected, "Don't be afraid, you know I can't do much to hurt you here," He says with confidence, his hand reaching to his own mask and adjusting it. "Why did you want me here, then?" She questions, obviously still nervous as she kept her guard up. She wanted to be careful not to stir anything in his emotions and anger him. 

He radiated power and dominance as he peered over her, sitting up with his legs crossed as he stared at her. "I want to know more of you, don't you want to know more about me?" He asks, making Y/N shift uncomfortably. Why would he want to know her, or even grant her the opportunity to know more about him, "I-I don't know.. I-I mean, kind of, but isn't this wrong?" She asks, "Isn't this... I don't know, kind of weird?" She nervously squeaks, making him clap his hands in response, twiddling with the blade in his pocket. "I never heard anything of it being wrong before, besides, I get plenty of kills in trial, nothing wrong with me playing around with my food a little, hm? You seemed interesting, so I want to know you. Besides, you actually talk, and I'm guessing you're more interesting than any of my group members or the others who have to sacrifice you all," He hums, making Y/N roll her eyes. "You mean murderers, right?" She asks, before quickly correcting herself as the nagging voice in the back of her reminds her that she's with a murderer, she needed to be careful.

A sadistic snicker escapes his lips, "Ah, yes, I suppose you're right. I couldn't see you hurting a fly, but tell me this. Why did you try killing yourself, then?" He questions, this man knew no boundaries, but, what else would be expected from someone who kills people as a hobby? "U-Um, well... That's different," She sits up now, too, looking away from him as she covers part of her face with her hand. He looks at her silently, resting his head in his hand as he stared at her, "Maybe, maybe, but I don't understand why anyone would do that to themselves. It's much more fun to do it to others," He reminisces of all of the ways he took others out. "You don't know anything about me," She defends herself halfheartedly, but then again, maybe he knew everything about her. He did know her name, after all.

"You're right," He responds, staring off as he thought of what to say next, "But, that doesn't mean I don't want to know you," He adds, and as Y/N began to speak again, he cuts her off, "I don't need to tell you why I want to get to know you, I am the one in charge here. So either tell me, or don't, your choice," He pushes her, and at this point she doesn't know what to do as she leans forward a little. "I'm not sure what to say to that, are you just looking for something to make fun of? I don't have time for this," She mutters.

"No, that's not it, but it would be entertaining to learn more about you, and if you're willing to do so, it makes it all the better. Maybe I'll even tell you a little about me," He offers, scooting closer to her, invading her personal bubble but she just brushed it off as nothing. "I wouldn't of killed myself if I knew that I would of been put here," Y/N says as she begins to slowly open up, what was wrong with that, anyway? She never got to tell the survivors about this, she didn't want them to pity her or deal with them making fun of her on a day by day basis, so maybe opening up to someone who already had vicious intent towards her wouldn't be the end of the world even if they did decide to use it against her.

"Did daddy hit you?" He mocks, making her look at him in annoyance, but also a painfully obvious look of sadness was evident in her face, as he almost looked as though he regretted what he had said. "I'll just go," She mumbles, getting up. He leaps up and grabs her, pulling her down as he topples over on top of her. "No, stay. I want to hear more, just ignore me. I say stupid stuff sometimes," He says what sounds like could potentially be an apology, causing Y/N to blush deeply as she notices him on top of her. Not just that, even though she never saw his face, she began to notice more stuff about him, like the tattoo of a skull and flames on his neck and the deep brownish red of his eyes that gleamed through the small holes in his mask, much to her surprise as the moonlight shined down on them. "...Okay," She softly replies, her flushed face looking away from them. 

He gets off of her, but is still kneeling between her legs as she sits up alongside him, holding her knees to her chest, keeping them tightly together as she scoots back just a little. This time, she officially began to open up to him as he sat there silently, staring at her with an unrecognizable expression, as she could only see so much from behind the mask.

She spoke of her life at home, the neglect her parents showed her and how her depression had worsened each day. How no one cared about her and her only comfort was through listening to music and resorting to bad habits that included harming herself and cutting off all ties she had from her friends and isolating herself until she drove herself crazy. Bruises from her father, the wounds she carved into herself, it may sound childish to some, but the only way she was able to deal with the abuse her father put on her and the neglect her mother showed as she ignored it, very quickly became too much for her as she progressed throughout her late teens and onto when she turned Y/A.

At the end of explaining it all and going into detail about her life, she was a teary-eyed mess and couldn't bare to look at the man in front of her, Frank. It felt so senile of her, admitting her problems she never spoke about to anyone to a murderer, someone who she barely knew. "Maybe our lives weren't too different," Frank hummed, crossing his arms. "Well, I never hurt myself, and I had friends. But, my parents were pretty shit too," He stares at her, "Thank you for opening up, I don't know what to say, but you definitely fulfilled my boredom, maybe we can make this a regular thing." He offers, making Y/N shrug. She still felt silly about it all, but she couldn't deny the fact that she completely hated the thought, but she still felt afraid around the man.

"Why are you so nervous around me?" He asks, earning a glare from Y/N. He chuckles, nodding in understanding as she had done so, "Well, I guess I get that. I have killed your friends quite a few times. But, I'm not sure if I'd do that to you," He says indifferently, placing a hand on her knee. "Would it make you feel better if I took off my mask?" He asks, sending chills down the timid girl's spine. "You don't have to..." She says so quietly, it's barely even heard. He huffs, "Come on, isn't this a big deal? Just say yes, and I'll do it. An eye for an eye, you confessed to me, maybe I can show you the more human side of me, hm?" He offers, sending unexpected butterflies in Y/N's stomach. This was such an interesting moment, scary, nerve-wracking, but she actually wanted to see... The curiosity was strongly evident. "Yes," She says, her voice for once unwavering. 

"Good, I was hoping you wouldn't make things too difficult, so here we go, okay?" Taking down his hoodie, he takes a deep breath as he stretches his arms. He builds up the drama of the moment, placing his hands over his mask and slowly lifts it off, revealing his face to Y/N without hesitation.

Oh, wow. Was all Y/N could think. Oh. Wow. For someone who could do such twisted things to those around her, he had such a handsome, rugged face. A strong jawline, deep brown eyes that looked almost as wild as his actions and lifestyle, an intimidating smirk, and all of that was focused on her. Before she knew it, he was placing his mask back onto his face as he drew closer to her. "C'mon, speechless? I wasn't that bad, was I?" He pokes fun, his hood still down as it revealed thick, dark brown hair. She was surprised, pleasantly so, and she felt guilty but in a way she thought he was attractive.

He hums as he puts his hood up, leaning over her as she leans back in their sat up position. "You think I'm cute, hm?" He pokes at her, a teasing tone to his voice as his he radiated dominance and control, she felt her heartbeat grow faster as he got too close for comfort. "I-I-" She blushed, her gaze focusing on the ground as her cheeks heated up much more than they probably should. "That's enough of an answer for me, you totally do," He stretches out, standing up. "I'll remember that," He looks around as the night begins to darken, "I'll see you soon, get some rest," He says as he began to walk away. Y/N wasn't quite sure what was happening, and she wasn't sure how things could get any stranger than this, but she was definitely ready to get rest. Getting up from her seated position, she begins to walk back to the campfire. Oddly enough, she found herself not totally dreading the idea of seeing him next trial, even if it killed her.


	4. Chapter Four: Barely Escaping Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than some, but I hope you still enjoy it. As always, I will try to update as much as possible. <3

Y/N wasn't having the best day. Being pulled in to trial after trial, she was beginning to feel tired and out of focus, especially after the encounter she had with the man she now knew as Frank not many days ago. She lost track of time, for the most part, and he was on her mind more often than she liked to admit. She was unsure of what made her think of him as often as she did, but she was felt intrigued by him as much as she felt scared. She kept telling herself not to warm up to him, he was a killer after all, but she still admitted parts of her dark past to him. A mistake, she was sure, but it was too late to go back now. All she knew for certain, was she'd have to be more careful to keep her guard up around him. What was wrong with her? With him? It was so easy for the man to take the lives of all the people around her, but he had yet to take hers. Was it because she was the obsession? He must be using her, right? For all she knew, he could kill her at any moment he so pleased, and that was enough reason for her to avoid him at any cost.

However, today's trials she had to endure the wrath of Leatherface, and she was having a terrible time with it as she hung from the hook as the man wearing a mask of flesh just stood idly, staring at her with no plan on moving. As her friends came to save her, he revved his chainsaw, downing two of them in the process. Kate and Nea fell to the ground with a grunt, looking up at her as they were picked up and hung, one by one. Nea was on her last hook, the talons of the Entity piercing her as soon as she was placed on the hook, a painful yelp coming from Nea as she died for what was likely the thousandth time in a row. This sucked, and the only person remaining out on trial was Dwight who had just completed the last genrator, coming down to rescue her and Kate as they both struggled against the Entity's hold. As Dwight reached the basement, the man began revving his chainsaw, which is when Kate gave up and let go, leaving Y/N to herself.

Dwight pretended to grab her, before quickly running back, the man sawing into Y/N as she cried out in pain as a bright red gash was split open across her abdomen. Dwight took this as his chance to rescue her, successfully this time, as they both ran up the stairs. He went after Dwight, which gave Y/N enough time to open an exit gate. "Run, Y/N!" Dwight called out as they both ran out the door, the man chasing after them. Luckily enough, they both escaped the trial, and as they entered the dark, they soon were pulled back to the campfire. 

"That was a close one," Dwight sighed, him and Y/N panting as the two of them panted as they touched their own, no longer cut open bodies. "Sorry you didn't make it, guys," Y/N apologized as Nea and Kate looked at them with moody glances. "It's all right, I probably shouldn't have given up," She chuckles, stretching out as Nea rolls her eyes. "Yeah, well maybe you should of told us the bastard was camping, Y/N," She stares at her, making the S/C skin on her face heat up as she put her hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you both would come. How was I supposed to tell you guys without the killer knowing you were coming?" She inquires, her E/C colored eyes meeting icy gaze. "You put your arms up like this, over and over again," She instructs, only for Jake to shake his head. "No, that means take me off," He says with a confused expression, to which the fellow newcomer shook his head. "No, it definitely means the guy's camping you," Jeff pitches in, stroking his beard. "Nah, that totally means get me off," Feng began to say, and soon after everyone was beginning to argue over it. 

"Okay, okay," Claudette giggles, "I propose we just do the arm motions when we're getting camped, and nothing when we want to get off. It makes sense, right?" To which most of the group nods in agreement, except for Dwight who crosses his arms with a huff. "Last time I did nothing I never got off," He sneers, making direct eye contact with Adam who shrugs. "I was on the last generator trying to finish it so we could both get out!" He defends, to which Dwight rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and what happened after that?" Making the darker skinned man sigh, "We both died."

"All right, well you guys rest up. Who knows when we'll be called to trial next?" Kate sweetly says, everyone nodding in response as the group began to leave the campfire, only a few feet away, of course. Y/N laid onto the cold ground, curling up next to a tree as she closed her eyes. What did it even mean to sleep in a place that knows no time? She wondered, closing her eyes as she drifted away into some much needed rest. And with that, she began to dream of days where she wasn't trapped in a Hell. But where there are dreams, there are also nightmares, and her peaceful dreamworld was interrupted as she felt the light tingling of the dark mist creeping up her body, calling her to a new trial. Of course.

This time, as she met walked throughout the woody trial, she was greeted by Ace, looking around the terrain that had stacks of logs and a large cabin in the center. "Well, hello Y/N, called into another trial?" He asks her, and in response the B/T girl wrapped her arms around her body and shivered, nodding at him. "That's rough, buddy," He says in what could be assumed is his way of apologizing, waving her over to follow him as they walked up to a generator that needed to be repaired. "See that totem over there? You should go cleanse it, it's probably the one that's slowing down the generator. Kind of ruins our progress," He advises her as the smoking of the generator was evident each time she thought she did something right. She walked over to it, it was indeed lit up by the candles beneath it, and she began to work on it. Murmurs of what sounded like the Entity giving her a light warning filled her ears, as she ignored them. Why wouldn't she want to finish cleansing the totem? A whooshing sound soon followed, and as she looked back, Ace was off the generator. Why would he stop? Whatever, it had to be done. 

As she almost came to complete the totem, she heard her heartbeat going crazy as she was suddenly yanked off of the totem she was cleansing. A startled scream left her lips as she was placed on to a totem, horrified and agonizing cries came from her mouth as the blue skinned lady peered up at her. Her hair was jet black and wild, her blank white eyes seemed to look up at her with sadness, and then anger. What was her issue? Y/N also noticed her body was cut all over, her limbs looked like they should of been on the ground, but stayed in place. With another noise that sounded almost like a vacuum, the blue lady was gone.

That trial went as well as she could of guessed, most of the survivors were too paranoid to take her off the hook, not until she was already in the second phase of being on the hook. And as soon as she was taken off by Bill, she was put back on as the woman reappeared, slashing her down as Bill ran away. Of course, it was just her luck today, and she was totally over all of it as the sharp edges of the Entity pierced her, sending her back to death and back to the campsite. "Y/N, you're back early," Claudette greets her as the H/C haired girl leaned against the curly haired woman beside her. "How'd it go?" She asks, as Y/N sighs in response, "Blue lady sucks," She wines, making Claudette chuckle with her, nodding. "That's the Spirit for you, what went on?" And as Y/N explained the short-term trial, Claudette nodded as she listened.

"You see, what went on was, when you heard the Entity that was the only way you could really know that the killer had a perk that would make it so they can see you on the totem, but it only works for the Hex totems. If you cleanse any others, you should be fine. But, just fair warning, when you hear that lady making the "whooshing," noise, you get the fuck off whatever you're on," She tells her softly, giving Y/N a pat on the back. Claudette was always so helpful, and Y/N was incredibly grateful for that. She closed her eyes, her head resting on the botanist who just let it happen as the other survivors talked quietly among themselves. 

Y/N woke up a few hours later, as well rested as someone could be in a world like this. Everyone was awake, saying their hello's and whatnot as she peered into the campfire. "I found an offering," Meg called in a singsong voice as she held up a damaged photo of what looked like four teens. "What's it for?" Quentin questioned as she held it over the flames. "Not a clue, I guess we find out when the next four go onto trial." She hums, dropping it into the flames as black smoke rose and vanished. "Where'd you find it?" Y/N asked the girl with braided hair, who gave her a smirk, "I found it venturing in the woods, of course. It was by a snowy area. So, we'll see where it takes us... Or what kind of benefits it gives us next trial," She grins, crossing her legs.

An uncomfortable expression was evident on Y/N's face as she thought of the last time she was in that area, and how much she knew she should do her best to ignore the man who she poured out her thoughts to. He was charismatic, deadly. If she wanted someone to talk to, her best luck would be warming up more to Claudette, Kate or even Nea. Maybe a killer had no right to judge her, but the more he knew about her, the more he had to use against her. And she definitely didn't want that at all, "What's wrong, Y/N?" Quentin looks at her, his tired eyes looking curious and caring. Shaking her head, she forces a smile, "Nothing, just thinking," To which Quentin shakes his head, "Right, sure. Whatever you say."

"Looks like we get to go to trial together," Meg enthused, gesturing to herself, Quentin, Dwight and Y/N. "Why are you so cheery about that?" Dwight questions as the fog began to engulf them, "Because you guys make easy bait!" She jokes, and with that, they are all sent to trial. 

"Y/N!" The girl hears Dwight's hushed voice call out to her, "Meg was just joking around, by the way," He says as the E/C girl's sad eyes gazed into his, "I know," She responds, crouching down into the snow and slowly crawls towards the generator. "Last trial must have gotten you pretty spooked, hm? Claudette told me about it, don't worry, Spirit freaks me out too," He offers his comfort, making Y/N smile just a little bit. It wasn't quite what was bothering her, but it was nice to know someone cared, "Claudette was trying so hard not to wake you up," He chuckles, making Y/N blush as she recalls how exhausted she was, falling asleep on Claudette's lap. Dwight looks at the girl and messes up on the generator, "She wasn't mad though, you don't bother anyone here," He mumbles, costinuing on the generator as the B/T framed girl slumps over it, and they soon complete it with a loud ding sounding out throughout the air.

"Fuck, stay low," Dwight hushes, grabbing Y/N's arm and bringing her down to his level, putting his arm in front of her to prevent her from falling. "It's the god damn Legion," He curses, waiting for the man to pass. Of course, it's him of all killers, a weird feeling stirs in Y/N's stomach as she silently tells herself she'd rather deal with the blue skinned Spirit again. A few moments pass, and Dwight let's out a sigh. "Looks like the coast is clear, let's go inside and work on the generator in the building."

Y/N wastes no time running into towards the building, "Don't run, you'll leave marks!" Dwight whisper-yells, watching the girl fast vault over the window and stumble onto her face. "And now he might know where we are, dang it, Y/N, do it a little slower next time, would you?" He vaults slowly over the window and helps her up. Her face heats up and turns a bright pink, "S-Sorry," She apologizes, realizing she's acting reckless, although she was trying to avoid the killer. "It... It's fine," He stammer, "Just do things slower, the slower you do stuff when the killer isn't around, the less likely he'll know where we are. The power the Entity gives those guys over us is ridiculous, but I guess it's better than us having to kill people, hm?" He informs, resulting in Y/N nodding in agreement as they both walk to the generator. "You're better at working on the generators than you were when you first came," He compliments, granting her a small smile as she smiles back. 

After some time, Y/N can hear Meg being downed and put on the hook, her screams are as haunting as any other of her acquaintances, and that doesn't change any time this happens. Soon after they complete the gen, the faint sound of their heartbeats begin to fill their ears, growing louder by the second. "Let's hide," Dwight whispers, dragging Y/N behind a worn out crouch, pushing her onto the floor and getting on top of her. "Dw-" She begins to say but he clamps a hand over her mouth, making her roll her eyes in annoyance as his weight crushes over hers. She can faintly remember hiding behind this very couch and it being the reason she was caught by the same killer during her first trial. 

Just as she thought, the man comes from behind the couch, tilting his head as he looks down at the two of them, quickly drawing his arm back and digging his blade into Dwight, hard. The man quickly gets up and begins running away, Frank wasting no time as he follows after him. Y/N heart is racing as she takes in a deep breath and get out of the building, holy shit that was close. She begins to run to the hook Meg is on, but before she can do that, someone has already taken her off. But then, she hears Dwight scream, and then shortly after Meg once more. Did Dwight seriously try taking her off of the hook in front of this guy? Then again, she was close to death as no one had the time to take her off, except maybe whoever else spawned into trial with them. 

Y/N begins to look for another generator, stumbling upon Claudette working on one as she does. They begin working on it together, the sounds of Meg dying fill the air and they both wince at one another. "Sorry, I would of come for her if I had known no one else was," She apologizes, Y/N shaking her head as the rippling noise of Dwight's screams follow suit. "It's okay, there was no way you would of known, Dwight did try," Y/N tries to comfort her, continuing to fix the generator. "I'll go save Dwight, you wait here and finish this generator, pretty sure it's the last one, anyway," She says calmly, rushing off to take the man off of the hook. But, as soon as she does, she hears Claudette shriek out in pain and Dwight getting downed again. Was he really camping? 

"He's got a thing for Dwight," Claudette mumbles in pain as she makes her way back to Y/N's nearly completed generator. "Do you mind healing me?" The raven haired woman questions, as Y/N nods and does as she's told. "What happened?" The girl asks, Claudette cringing at the thought. "He brought in a Mori, so Dwight's dead," She shudders at the thought, Y/N's heart filling up with fear as she finishes healing Claudette, "Does that mean we're done for?" Y/N asks in a shaky voice, but Claudette shakes her head as they finish the generator. "No, not if they haven't hooked us. The Entity still wants a little bit of food before he can allow the killer to just take out their anger on us," She explains, "And you go for this exit door, I'll go for the other." 

Y/N nods, doing as she's told, but before long the dreaded heartbeat begins her ears and she decides that the only thing she can do is hide in the locker in front of her, praying that the man doesn't have the perk his friend had the last time she entered a locker. As she peers through the slits in front of her, she sees him looking around, and then directly at her. She clamps her hand over her mouth, don't open it, don't open it, don't open it, is all she can think. And what does he do? Of course, he opens it, picking her up, and dropping her on the ground. "What do we have here?" The taunting voice comes over her, kneeling by her body. "Kill me," She says weakly, avoiding eye contact with the masked man. 

He sneers at her, twiddling with the hunter's knife in hand, as he did every so often each time they've met each other. "No," He pauses, getting up and turning around, before facing her once more. He kneels down over her body, his legs straddling hers, smashing the knife into the ground beside her head with so much force, she's sure it would break. "What was up with you and Glasses?" He asks, curiosity and maleficent intent dripped from his voice as Y/N looked at him in confusion. "What do you m-mean?" She trembles, shifting uncomfortably underneath his body. He chuckles, "Don't play so innocent with me, I saw him on top of you, what's up with that? We're supposed to be in a trial, aren't we?" He inquires, yanking the rooted blade from the ground.

She blushes, this was all so ridiculous, it was almost funny. Almost. "Do you mean when we were hiding from you? I don't know w-why he was on me, but," She feels her body growing weaker as she slowly bled out, "A-Anyways, if we're in trial... Shouldn't I... Shouldn't I be dead?" She asks, exhaustion evident in her voice. Frank huffs, standing up. He bends over and picks her up, carrying her as she found no energy to even struggle. "Maybe I don't want to kill you," He hums, sounding like he was contemplating it. "But, looks like your friend escaped, not sure if I should let you live if one person has already escaped, hm?" He inquires, playing with the thought in his mind. "I'm surrounded by hooks, you're not even trying, and there's a door open, what to do..." He was toying with her, and she knew it, letting out a distressed sigh. 

"If I let you go, will you talk with me again tonight?" He asks, shaking her in his arms as she groans. "You don't take free kills," She mumbles, the man smirking beneath his mask. "Aw, look at that. You remembered something I said, isn't that cute?" He snickers, dropping her. "Ow," She whines, making him laugh as he picks her back up again. "Wiggle out, then," His voice is smooth, and she feels her stomach filled with the weird sensation again. "Why?" She asks, her voice is soft as she begins to struggle, perhaps it was time to remind herself not to mess around with him, and do as she was told. "Hm, maybe it's because I like to feel you squirm," His voice is low, but he's joking. Mostly. Her voice heats up as she drops to the ground on her feet. "W-Why do you say that stuff?" She questions, but all he does is tilt his head and cross his arms. "I don't take free kills, so you're going to run," He demands, the exit gate is a pretty far distance away, and she's already injured.

"Huh?" She stammers, backing up a little as she stumbles. "One," He begins, taking a step forward as she takes a step back. "Two," He calls out as she begins to run, she knew what would come at three, now. "Three!" His maniacal laugh fills the air as he chases after her. He was so much faster than her, but she wasn't giving up, not this time. The red light of the gate is lit up in front of her, and he was a decent distance behind him. She could escape still, she was almost certain. As she made it through the door, she peered back behind her, a bad decision as she felt his blade sink into her skin. "Aw," He teases, picking her up as she began to fight against him. "Aggressive now, aren't we?" He hums, walking slowly towards a hook on a rocky hill. She ignores him, she was so close to getting off, but she was also close to the hook. 

In front of the hook, she was sure he'd put her on it, but he just stopped in front of it, allowing her to get off as she began to run full speed beyond the gate. Inches away from the official exit, she doesn't know why, but she looks behind her. He's there, a few feet away, but he just watched. "Why?" She asks, holding her bleeding arm. "As I've said," He puts his knife back into his pocket, turning away as he leaves her to herself. "Maybe, I don't want to kill you. Maybe."


	5. Chapter Five: Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and I'm a bit sleepy, but I hope it was interesting! I want to try to pace their relationship decently, so I hope it doesn't seem like things are happening too fast or too slow. Thank you for reading, as always! <3

As Y/N returned from trial, she felt like a mess. Dwight was there, offering her an apologetic smile. "Hey, Y/N..." He begins, dragging her off to the side. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out when I climbed on top of you, I was just trying to hide," He apologizes, and in turn she just smiled back. "Don't worry, I appreciate you trying to help me. Next time, be just a little more careful though," She advises, sighing as she got up. "I'm sorry, but I really need to go. I need to get some stuff off of my mind," She announces quietly, and all of the survivors just nod and let her go off into the forest.

Everyone was pretty exhausted today, the Entity was definitely more hungry than It was most days, and all of them had been relentlessly pulled into trials, just as Y/N had. So, as she waved goodbye, she took off into the forest.

This world was driving Y/N crazy, and she was sure of it. That man, Frank was so... Unnerving, she didn't know what it was about him, but even though everything inside her told her to stay away, she always found herself with him. As she ventured away from the campsite, although she barely said a word to her fellow survivors, she was sure they thought nothing of it. A few minutes walking felt like a lifetime, and she reached the white canvas filled with snow, she paused for a second, taking a step back. Was this really what she wanted? Couldn't she just keep her relationship with him as if he were any other killer? She wondered, it was tempting, but deep down, getting to know him was too.

She just needed a moment to herself, some time to breathe. Ignoring her original destination, she took off the other direction, stumbling over the roots of a tree and falling to her knees. A quiet, suppressed gasp left her lips as she stumbled back up, but she instead decided to lean back against the giant tree and take a deep breath. It was colder than most nights, but Y/N managed to find comfort in the air nipping at her skin. As she gazed down at her lap, she rolled her sleeves up. The scars reminding her of her life before all of this, as she grew used to the environment around her, got to know the people around her and their many quirky personalities, she slowly became a little less sad when she was at the campfire. Nothing would make up for the trauma and pain she was put through each trial, but at least with the trial she could tell herself that at least it wasn't her parents hurting her. At least it wasn't her peers. In fact, she was positive that she had made better friends here while trying to fight for her life with them, than she ever had in the world she once knew.

Deep purple scar tissue decorated her arms, it never seemed to cease in the vibrant color it was. It was so painfully obvious that she had done it to herself, and yet no one questioned it much, and for that she was thankful. For all of the survivors that were trapped in here because they were just feeling hopeless and were at hard times in life, would they look down upon her for it? Would they understand and move on? She wasn't sure, but that didn't mean she ever wanted to find out. The only one who ever said anything was that one killer, the other member of the Legion. The thought of it was engraved into her mind, just before she had split her open many trials ago, she taunted her and spoke down to her as if she were nothing. And right now, as she was left alone with her thoughts, she was feeling like nothing.

She pondered for a moment, what would happen if she did die off trial? Whether it be by the hands of a killer, or herself, she didn't know. Did she want to find out? No, that couldn't be right... After all, she had friends here, right? But the painful reminder of how many times they've been put through the pain of dying because they tried helping her through the mistakes she made, it filled her mind. However, she didn't know what kind of cruel joke the Entity could play on her for even trying to do anything, so she shook the thought of attempting suicide off. It obviously didn't work out the first time, and she hadn't even realized she was crying until the warm salty tears were running down her face, and even down her neck at this point.

Y/N wipes her face with her sleeve, a trembling sigh escapes her lips, and God did she feel pathetic. She gets up, wincing at the pain that pierced her ankle, she hadn't even realized she sprained it, but she brushed it off. As she takes a step, the mask of the man was not even two feet in front of her and she yelps in surprise, to which he puts a hand over her mouth and pushes her to the ground with him, making her sit up beside him. "Ow," She winces, sitting up beside him, "I knew you'd come, I was watching you," He says monotonously, laying his head in his hand as he stared at her, making a blush creep up her face as his gaze burned through her eyes, "H-How long were-," He cuts her off abruptly, "Long enough to know that you were crying."

The intensity of her blush increases as she came to realization that he definitely watched her sob like an idiot in the middle of a forest, "I... The air, it's cold, that's all. My eyes were dry, and my eyes watered in response," It was a blatant lie that made him chuckle, "Bullshit, but it is a bit cold, I'm actually surprised you came." He hums, earning a skeptical look from her, "Thought you 'knew' I'd come," She responds, making his head turn to her as he sighs, "Well... I'm just surprised you'd leave the warmth of a campfire to see a guy who could gut you like a fish in two seconds," He looks away, his hands clasped together in his lap loosely.

"Well, I was mostly trying to take a moment for myself, but you came in the middle of that," Y/N snaps back, making Frank shift slightly, "Oh, did I?" He gets up, avoiding eye contact, "Well, then, I'll go," His voice sounds aggressive, but there was a lingering sadness to it, that the girl could just barely distinguish, and it caught her off guard. "Wait..." She says quietly, but it was still enough to catch his attention, "Hm?" He replies swiftly, but she just looks down into her lap and fiddles with her fingers. "Uh... W-Well, you wanted to see me... Y-You don't have to go," She feels her face heat up even more than before, and even though she couldn't even understand why she was saying this, the man was grinning smugly beneath his mask and he plopped himself down beside her, even closer this time.

"Aw, it looks like someone has a little crush on Frankie," He teases, poking the side of Y/N's cheek making her jump, holding the spot he had touched with her freezing hand. It was cold out here, and she felt herself begin to shiver slightly. "You don't have to be so nervous around me, it's not like I'll do anything. I have had so many opportunities, I don't really want to kill you," The man confides lowly, making the girl raise an eyebrow at him. "Yeah... That's what I don't get," She mumbles, rubbing her arms trying to get warmth. "Well, you don't have to get it. I don't get it that much, either so, how about we don't think about it? Don't make me kill you on trials, and all is fine and dandy," He hums, but she just can't wrap her head around it. "Why wouldn't I ask questions? I've told you so much, can't you tell me anything?" She asks, but is quick to second guess herself. "S-Sorry, never mind." 

A brief moment of silence flood them, but to her surprise, the man begins to speak. "I don't know..." He begins, thinking to himself as if he doesn't even know why he's sparing her. Maybe it was the wrong question to ask, maybe she shouldn't of even had him question himself because now he could be thinking of how he could get rid of her right now. "I think it's because, even though you and I were both new to whatever fucked up shit this Entity whatever has us doing, you were always trying to help out those friends of yours. You're always so tense and nervous, but you never want them to die. I mean, I killed them so many times. You've seen the shit me and my friends can do, man you've even been cut up by Julie from what I've heard," He sounds bitter about the last part, but carries on. Julie, that was the psycho lady's name? "Plus, your ass looks good when you run. Suck if I'd have to miss out on that," He adds, making Y/N's S/C skin turn a dark shade of pink. 

"Why do you go out of your way to see me, hm? You could just ignore me and whatever, but you take the risk and come see me after trial. Why is that? You've done it more than once," He turns to question the E/C eyed girl, watching the way she shudders from the cold air. "I don't care if I die," She says as if it were nothing, making him feel slightly taken aback. "Why don't you care?" He asks, his gaze was more intense than ever, and it made chills run down Y/N's spine. "Do you... D-Do you even know why I'm here?" She asks, self consciously holding her forearms as he thinks of a response, "Well, cause your parents were shitty, right?" He asks, but in turn she shakes her head 'no.' "Well, that's part of it but I-" She thinks for a moment, she hasn't told anyone this information. It wouldn't be the first time she confessed to this man, but what did it matter any more? "I killed myself. Or, at least I tried. But, look where that got me..."

He runs his hand through his hair, knocking his hood down in the process before pulling it back up. "Ah, shit. You know... I really don't know what to say about stuff like this, usually I'm the one that kills and whatnot, and now I have a thing for someone who'll just kill themselves, why? Why would you do that? You can't do that here, you know? You shouldn't be here, I don't know why this Thing put you here out of everyone. I get why I'm here, I'm fucked. I-" Y/N hushes him to be quiet, "Just don't say anything. There's nothing you need to say, it's not like I'll purposely do it again. I don't think any of the survivors deserve to be here, but we all sure make easy entertainment for when you and all of the other killers around here chase us around." She admits, sulking in her own sadness as her body begins to numb as the prickling sensation of the cold settles into her skin.

He looks hesitant, the first she had ever seen him be so, and he places both of his hand on her arms, "Damn, you're cold," His grip tightens a little around her arms, and as much as she hated to admit it, part of her enjoyed the heat his hands radiated as they touched her. She eased into his touch, her stomach fluttering with butterflies for a moment. "I have a better place to talk, if you're willing," He hums, and Y/N just nods in response. What did she have to lose? 

He pulls her up to her feet, leading her deeper into the snowy haven. It was almost beautiful, despite the fact that it was a place filled with death and despair, which of course made it more off-putting than beautiful. He leads her into a small building, inside it a mattress, unlit fireplace, and random junk. "Well, this is usually where I sleep." Frank states, taking his leather jacket off and setting it to the side, leaving his sweatshirt and mask on. It was surprisingly warm in here, and he started shoving some of the random junk into the fireplace, taking a match out of pocket and lighting it. "You guys sleep?" Y/N asks, making Frank chuckle just a bit. "Of course we sleep, don't you guys?" He asks, looking at her as the fire begins to take form. "Well... Yeah, I just didn't know what you did in your free time." She mumbles softly, watching the man has he sat down on the worn out mattress. 

"Probably sit around bored out of our minds like you, at least I can say that for the gang and I. But I usually spend my time alone, I prefer it that way," He admits, slouching back and leaning against the wall behind him. "You know, you can sit on the bed, don't you?' He asks, making her heart beat pick up just a little faster, "O-Okay," She replied, sitting at the very edge away from him. "Wow, still scared, huh?" He taunts, rolling his eyes, "Whatever, are you at least warm now?" He asks, watching as Y/N sat with her legs curled up to her chest. She nods, resting her head on top of her knees. It didn't matter at this point if she had sat away from him, because now she found him scooting closer to her with his eyes staring into hers. After a few moments, he spoke once more, "You're really something," He says the words with lots of thoughts in the back of his mind, she laughs softly. She didn't know why, but he wasn't the worst company to have. "Yeah, something?" She asks, watching him sit up straighter. 

"Yeah, you're pretty," He gazes into her, making her face blush for what felt like the hundredth time tonight, "Y-You can't just... You shouldn't just say that stuff l-like it's nothing," She avoids eye contact, her head sinking into her lap to hide her face. 

"Hey..." He begins, looking at her and his hand reaches cautiously towards her back. Her breath is shaky as she looks back at him, 'What?" She barely whispers as he lifts his mask up and tosses it to the side. His hair is disheveled and his deep brown eyes bore into her E/C ones. Her heart nearly leaps at how close their faces are together, there was something so gentle in the way that he looked at her, but she also knew how easy it would be fore him to absolutely tear her part at any given moment. Maybe it was time to let go of the latter, and finally just give in. He wasn't a terrible guy off trial, and she couldn't understand how he was able to do some of the things he did while they were on trial, but maybe if she took the time to know him she'd get a better idea of his mindset.

His hand is placed softly, but firmly, against the side of her face, his fingers entangled into her hair. "W-What are you-" She begins, but he hushes her. "Let me just look at you," He demands sternly, but his actions are still gentle and she begins to feel nervous but... Excited, all at once. She can see the dominance that lingers in eyes, the need to have control in situations, and she wasn't someone who was going to fight against that. Not right now. "Punch me in the face if you need to," He say in a half-serious voice, before quickly pressing his lips firmly into hers. His eyes are closed, but hers are wide open. This is not happening. Her lips part in a gasp, but his other hand reaches to the bottom of her back, pulling her closer and she slams her eyes shut, kissing back as her heart pounds. Was she doing this right?

He breaks the kiss, looking at her before laughing just a bit. "You're new at this, huh?" He asks, and she avoids his gaze and shrugs. "That's okay, that just means I get to teach you," He grins, pushing her down against the mattress, his hands on either side of her head. "You're so cute when you give me that innocent face, you fully realize the power I have over you by now, don't you?" Frank offers charismatic smirk, pinning her wrists over her head. "Tell me when to stop, and I will," He soothes her, pressing his lips against Y/N's, who softly gives in as he gently moves his against her's. He's in-between her legs at this point, one had begins to explore the bottom of her back as he pulls her closer, the other hand is still holding her down firmly. 

"I-I want to touch you too," She doesn't know what she's saying, or how it even got to his point, but he let's go. "Only for now, there's much more I want to try with you later on," His voice is dark, and his brown eyes were burning into her body before he leaned back into her kiss, eyes closed as he presses the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip, wanting so badly to explore her mouth. Y/N grants his request, but can't help but feel nervous as it continues on.

Needy breaths are escaping his lips as he grinds down against her, and she can feel his lower regions hardening between her legs. "T-Too much," She panics, and to her surprise, he slows it down. He sits up, pulling her up against him. His head is laying down against his own pillow, and he pulls her down to lay next to him. Her head against his chest, and body laying against his and it's so warm. He was so warm, and his heartbeat was calming. Why did he have to be a murderer?

"What are you thinking?" He asks, looking down as he presses a kiss on the top of her head. "This happened fast," Her voice trembles, "But... I didn't mind it... Is there something wrong with me?" She asks, and Frank begins to laugh at this. "Something wrong with you? No, never. If anyone's fucked up, it's definitely me, I'm just good at pulling you in," He smiles, a hand tracing circles against her mid-back and sending shivers down her spine. "Why are you here?" Y/N asked, hesitantly. She honestly didn't know if she even wanted to know, and she could tell he was unsure about answering it as he shifted his body. "I did a lot of shitty things for attention when I was in school," He recalls, a petty halfhearted chuckle escapes his lips as he continues on, "It really got out of hand... When I started hearing It's voice, the Entity," He resumes, "I'm pretty sure It took advantage of my aggressive behavior, and one day I just snapped... I killed a guy, and I dragged the other's down with me. Before I knew it, I ended up here," He admitted, Y/N taking her time to soak it all in.

"Thanks for being honest," Was all that Y/N could think to say, feeling herself cuddle in closer to him hesitantly. "Hm, yeah," He replies in a surprised voice, likely to have expected a much different reaction than what she had given. "I want to see you after every trial," He says with confidence, "I think you're worth getting to know."

Y/N is taken aback by his words, "O-Oh, not really, I'm not much-" She starts, but is quickly interrupted, "I don't care what you think about yourself, I want to know you, and if you're insecure, whatever, I'll find a way to fix that. But, I want to know you and you're not changing my mind," He snaps sternly, and it's almost sweet. "Okay... Well, I should probably go back," She says, slight disappointment in her voice, but she probably should get her thoughts on him together before she has another make out session with the man she's supposed to be against. "What if I don't want you to go?" He asks, peering down at her as he gets up, climbing on top of her once more.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asks, nearly regretting the question as he gets up and locks the door. "What's a locked door going to do from the inside?" She finds herself laughing, and he smirks at her. "I don't know, but are you going to leave still?" He asks with a cocky attitude, and she thinks it over for a second. "No... But, I am tired, so will you please at the very least let me sleep?" She questions, resting her head against his pillow. He contemplates it for a moment, and nods. "Sure, you might need it for next time we're in trial together. I might want to finish some things with you." 

Y/N can't help but to feel her face heat up as he crawls back into the bed with her, putting the fire out and laying beside her, his arm snaked around her waist as she realizes she's pinned between him and the wall. She oddly felt protected, and as though he didn't want her to leave, which definitely wasn't the plan. So much was spinning around her mind, she had absolutely no idea what she was supposed to do at this point.

Over time, the man she was sure wanted to kill her, was now holding her in his arms, Hell, she even kissed him. What was she supposed to do now? The nervousness she had felt for so long was slowly beginning to cease, but she kept on wondering if this was somehow a way for him to trap her in. But, at this point even he had began to talk to her about his personal life, his past life, and honestly she didn't completely hate the idea of being with him more often. Going to him, was in a way, a safe haven. The only way she'd be able to find out his true intentions at this point, was for her to wait. But, so far he hasn't done much to betray her trust. So, with enough thinking done, she closed her eyes and cuddled into the man's chest. He, in turn, held her closer to him, his head resting on top of hers as he rubbed lazy circles into her back, lulling her to sleep. And maybe tonight, she'd get sleep well for once.


End file.
